wrong choice
by Zea Anniessa904
Summary: Kesalahan anda membiarkan saya memiliki apa yang tak seharusnya di sodorkan pada saya. Sekarang saya akan mengikatnya dan tidak akan saya lepas. Kang eun hwa.
1. Chapter 1

WRONG CHOICE!

kesalahan anda membiarkan saya memiliki

Apa yang tak seharusnya di sodorkan pada saya.

Sekarang akan saya ikat dan tidak pernah saya lepaskan.

KANG EUN HWA

* * *

Cast:

Kim sehun ( oh sehun), kang eun hwa ( OC)

Dan caracter lain akan bertambah sepanjang cerita ini

Genre:

Romance, drama, hurt dll

Rate:

T to M

* * *

Part 1: because I was the last option

Bebas, itulah yang ku dapat

selama hampir

selluruh hidupku.

Dan semua tamatlah sudah...

Saat aku harus menjadi pengantin

penganti.

Konyol bukan, aku akan terbebas saat

pengantin yang sesungguhnya kembali.

Karena aku pilihan terakhir.

Mata bengkak parah, hidung yang memerah dan tak lupa bibir yang terlihat tebal menjijikan. Duduk lesu didalam kamar yang sudah lama tak ku tinggali. Yang seharusnya terasa sangat indah malah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang paling mengerikan selama hidupku. Ini semua salah unnie! Rasanya aku ingin mencincang-cincangnya jadi serbuk lalu ku buat menjadi bubur. Pokoknya ini salah unnie ku yang kelewat kecantikan.

 _' awas saja kau unnie! ' teriakku murka._

Dan suara kelewat keras ku memunculkan 2 sosok di daun pintu kamar.

 _' ada apa eunhwa ya?'_ tanya ibu khawatir disusul wajah datar ayah.

Aku masih marah! Batinku kesal.

 _' tidak'_ jawabku singkat.

Ku tutupi tubuhku segera dengan selimut tebal, alu tak akan goyah.

Sepasang suami istri yang tengah menghadapi kemurkaan putri bungsunya hanya bisa menghela nafas lesu.

 _' bagaimana ini ayah, eun hwa akan sangat lama kalau marah? '_ keluh nyonya rumah.

Sang ayah hanya menggeleng kepala dengan pelan.

 _' jika ayah bisa memilih, ayah juga tak rela menikahkan eun hwa sedini ini '_ terangnya gusar.

 _' tapi hye hwa tidak bisa bertahan sekarang. Secepatnya setelah hye hwa sembuh kita ambil eun hwa kembali'_ tuturnya sambil memeluk istrinya erat.

Sebenarnya ia juga khawatir, putri bungsunya itu kelewat keras kepala dan pendendam. Ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat putri cantiknya itu mengerti. Menjelaskan kondisi hye hwa sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

 _' ayah akan menceritakan nanti sayang, ayah janji' batib tuan kang pelan._

 _TBC..._

 _hello zea disini... Salam kenal. Ini fanfic pertamaku. Aku gugup sekali rasanya, semoga reader -shi menyukainya. Semoga kalian menyukainya..._


	2. Chapter 2

WRONG CHOICE!

gadis kecil ku kini berubah menjadi jahat,

Dan aku terpaksa mengikatnya. Tapi kemurkaannya

Membuatku kalah telak.

Dia bersikeras tak akan pernah melepaskan aku. Jika bukan dia yang melepasnya dengan sendirinya. Kang eun hwa memang gila!.

Kim sehun

* * *

Cast:

Kim sehun ( oh sehun)

Kang eun hwa ( OC)

tuan kang ( ayah eun hwa )

Genre:

Romance, drama, hurt dll

Rate: T to M

* * *

Part 2: He! , the man loved my sister

Aku tak melihatnya kemarin

Saat resepsi atau pun upacara pernikahan

Aku sama sekali tak melihat

Wajahnya.

Dan hari ini aku melihat dengan jelas

Siapa lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang ku kenal bertahun lamanya.

Lelaki yang sangat mencintai kakakku.

 **Kim sehun**

* * *

Ia datang 5 jam lalu,

Menunggu di ruang tamu dengan ayahku. Sedangkan ku sekarang berjuang keras tidak terayu oleh bujukan maut ibuku.

 _' aku tidak perdulu mom! '_ jawabku keras.

 _' ayolah eun hwa-ya, mommy mohon ' pinta oemma pelan._

Aku tak bergeming sama sekali, kulemparkan pandanganku jauh keluar jendela.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Ayah muncul dengan wajah kusut luar biasa. Memang dari kemarin aku tidak beranjak sama sekali dari kamarku. Ayah dan ibuku saling berpandangan. Aku hanya sempat melirik sebentar lalu kembali tidak peduli.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas ibu ku yang berat dan di lanjutkan suara langkah kaki.

 _' Eun hwa ayah akan bicara denganmu berdua saja'_ pinta ayah. Aku sedikit terkejut, astaga ku kira ayah juga ikut keluar.

 _' ayah akan memberikan penawaran padamu! '_

Aku diam menunggu, apa yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya padaku.

 _' ayah akan mengizinkanmu ikut kompetisi balap mobil untuk seterusnya. Apa kau setuju? '_ tawar ayah.

Seketika aku mendongak, astaga itu mustahil. Ayah benar-benar melarangku untuk itu. Tapi lihat dengan suka rela menawarkan izinnya untuk ku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali, oke jika ayah menbiarkanku pulang malam itu masih bentuk wajar karena beliau tau dimana aku saat malam hari. Tapi tunggu dulu apa ini, balap mobil? Ayah benar-benar melarang keras aku sedari dulu. Berarti ini penawaran terakhir ayah yang sangat berkesan. Sebegitu inginnya ayah untuk melemparku ke luar dari rumah ya!? batinku kesal. Tapi saat aku fikir ulang lagi, ini tidak akan tejadi dua kali bukan. Jadi kenapa harus terlalu lama ku putuskan. Sebelum ayah menarik lagi penawarannya.

Aku menyeringai dalam diam,

 _' akan ku pertimbangkan '_ jawabku angkuh.

Hello!, aku tak ingin terlihat gampangan bukan.

 _' baiklah, sekarang mari kita turun. Sehun sudah menunggu mu sangat lama'ujar ayah, beliau membantu ku berdiri._

Aku melihatnya lagi, lelaki yang sering ku panggil ajushi itu duduk diam. Matanya menatap lurus ke foto keluarga kami. Tapi aku yakin ia sedang menatap foto unnie.

 _' sehuna'_ panggilan ayah mengembalikan kesadarannya.

 _' iya ayah mertua '_ jawabnya terkejut.

 _' eun hwa sudah siap '_ tutur ayah pelan. Ia sekilas menatapku, dengan sorot yang tak bisa ku artikan. Kim sehun, aku mengenalnya entah sejak kapan. Dia teman kecil unnie ku. Ia yang dulu dengan telaten menunggu ku bermain gokart sampai senja. Mengantikan unnie yang sibuk dengan dunia modelnya. Entah karena apa aku pun tak mengingatnya lagi, setelah aku lulus sekolah menengah semua terasa jauh dan beda. Aku mulai tak peduli dengan kehadirannya, malah sering kali aku bertengkar hebat tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan unnie akhirnya harus mendamaikan kami. Hubungan kami semakin merenggang 1 tahun belakangan ini, yang aku ingat itu karena pertengkaran hebat unnie dan sehun. Dan aku menjadi penyebabnya,... Aku mulai tak perduli.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 1 tahun ini ia memulai pembicaraan

 _' baik lah ayah kami undur diri'_ ucapnya tenang didepan ayahku. Matanya teralih lagi padaku.

 _' ayo eun hwa kita pulang'_ dengan tanpa rasa canggung dia memanggil namaku sangat mudah. Aku hanya diam dan melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Pulang? Pulang kemana maksudnya. Tapi belum habis rasa jengkelku tangan besar itu meraih pundak ku dan mendorongku berjalan. Ku lempar tatapan paling membunuhku, aku membencinya sangat membencinya sampai rasanya hatiku begitu sakit sampai seluruh badanku terasa nyeri.

TBC...

hello semua... Mohon reviewnya ya raeder-nim... 😊


	3. Chapter 3

WRONG CHOICE!

ada alasan setiap rasa benci yang berakar dihatiku. Kalau pun kau tak merasa aku tak perduli. Yang aku tau kalian harus merasakan sakit yang sama dengan rasa sakitku.

Kang eun hwa

Cust:

Kim sehun ( oh sehun)

Kang eun hwa ( OC)

dll

Genre:

Romance, drama,hurt dll

Rate:

T up to M

Part 3: you say i am still under age?

Satu minggu sudah aku tinggal di pentahouse

Yang super mewah.

Dan 1 minggu pula kami tak berhenti berteriak

Satu sama lain.

Sejak ia masih menjadi kekasih kakakku

Kami tak bisa akur, apa lagi sekarang.

Dan dia meneriakiku gadis di bawah umur,

Dan aku membencinya.

Hari masih pagi, malah sangat pagi. Aku keluar dari kamar pelan-pelan. Entah kemana paman jelek ku itu. Oh astaga apa yang ku katakan paman ku? Tidak dia orang menyebalkan. Dia tidak pernah membuatku nyaman, semakin aku membencinya semakin sakit hatiku. Aku tidak perduli dia mau dimana, aku bergegas menuju lemari es untuk mengambil salad yang ku beli kemarin dan juga segelas susu dingin. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan lelaki kejam itu.

Oke pagi yang tenang telah sirna, baru setengah jam yang lalu aku menikmati pagi indah tanpa kebisingan. Dan dengarlah suara lelaki super menyebalkan itu berkoar-koar dari dapur meneriakki ku.

 _' eun Hwa bangun! Mana ada anak perempuan bangun sesiang ini! '_ teriaknya berkepanjangan.

Hell, siapa juga yang bangun siang. Aku hanya tidak keluar kamar asal dia tau. Tapi aku sangat suka membuatnya kesal. Ini balas dendamku karena memanfaatkanku. Rasakan! Batinku. Ngomong-ngomong sejak awal aku dirumah ini kami tidur terpisah. Itu juga usulan ayah dan langsung di iyakan olehnya. Kamarku dilantai atas dan kamarnya di lantai bawah. Jadi aku dengan mudah mengindari pertemuan yang tak perlu. Seperti sarapan bersama, big no!.

Aku keluar kamar seperempat jam kemudian dengan seragam lengkap tak lupa tas punggungku.

 _' kau tak sarapan? '_ tanya sesosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatku.

 _' aku takut sakit perut seperti kemarin, lebih baik tidak'_ jawabku sekenanya. Aku hanya malas menatap mukannya.

 _' masakanku tak seburuk itu tau'_ teriaknya tak terima.

Aku menyeringit ngeri, apa yang tak buruk. Aku benar-benar membenci udang dan dia memasak hewan itu dalam bentuk sup. Dan berakhir aku mengerang kesakitan seharian. Aku tak mau mencobanya, tidak lagi. Aku menggeleng keras.

 _' tidak ada udang hari ini, percayalah '_ bujuknya. Dia terlihat sangat frustasi menghadapiku. Karena ucapanku kemarin di terlihat sangat kesal. Andai saja dia tau alasan ku sebenarnya, pasti dia akan balik memakiku. Aku tidak bodoh oppa! Ucapku kemarin. Untuk sekian lama akhirnya keluar juga panggilan oppa itu lagi. Kalian semua mempermainkanku! Dan aku tidak akan berdiam diri. mulai saat itu oppa bukan lagi oppaku, sekarang kau musuhku! Kataku dengan tenang. Siapa juga yang mau makan dengan musuh besar, tidak dan tidak akan sama sekali.

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tuan besar kim Sehun ia ada tepat di sampingku, Ku angkat wajahku untuk melihat raut wajah yang kata teman-teman ku kelewat tampan itu. _'aku fikir tak sehebat itu'_ gumamku.

 _' kau bicara apa eun hwa? '_ tanyanya heran. Aku terkejut, astaga dia mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum kaku. Dia dengan mudahnya memanggil namaku tanpa canggung, manusia tanpa rasa dosa!.geramku dalam hati.

 _'tidak, hanya heran kenapa kau pakai lensa mata segala? Aneh tau enggak'_ tuturku pelan. Aku mrenjawab sekenaku.

Tapi sehun sampai melototkan matanya.

 _'eun hwa! '_ teriaknya kesal. Sedangkan aku sesegera mungkin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

 _' hey ajushi! Aku berangkat dulu'_ teriakku keras.

Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ku dengan wajah kesal. Aku tertawa puas.

 **Flashback,**

 _'sehun oppa!?antar aku ketaman... '_ teriak seorang gadis yang memakai celana panjang dan kemeja kecil yang melekat dibadan kecilnya.

 _'astaga eun hwa-ya jangan menganggu kekasih unnie mu. Dia bukan baby sistermu sayang'_ seorang wanita menghampirinya. Menggendong putri kecilnya dengan cepat, lihat lah wajahnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi sangat sedih. Segerombol air matanya sudah berkumul diujung matanya.

 _'huwwwaaaaa! '_ dan tak lama suara tangis yang sangat keras mengema di rumah super besar itu.

 _'ayolah sayang? Sehun oppa akan pergi dengan unnie mu. Jadi eun hwa yang manis pergi ketaman dengan mommy kan? '_ bujuk orang tua gadis kecil itu.

Iya benar, ini tentang masa kecil ku yang masih bisa ku ingat. Aku yang super lengket dengan sehun oppa ku yang selalu ku gadang gadangkan. Berebut perhatian dengan unnieku.

 _'he laying to me mom! Oppa bilang akan menemaniku saat dia tidak sibuk kuliah lagi. Tapi oppa malah pergi dengan unnie!'_ teriakku murka.

 _'oke tomorrow you can meet him! But not today..._ Saat itu ibu sangat berusaha keras untuk membuatku berhenti marah. Dan hasilnya aku benar-benar marah pada sehun oppa. Mendiamkannya lebih dari 5 bulan, mulai berteman dengan banyak anak seusiaku ataupun lebih tua.

Yang aku ingat lagi suatu hari sehun oppa datang dengan motor maticnya. Membawa sekantong besar kertas karton dan entah apa lagi. Seperti 6 bulan lalu dia datang untuk membujukku.

 _'hello eun hwa yang cantik lihat apa yang oppa bawa kali ini? '_ sehun oppa mencoba meraih tanganku yang berlarian kesana kemari.

 _'aku tak mengenal mu tuan tampan, berhenti menganggu hari ku! '_ ucapku gusar.

 _'apa oppa belum mendapatkan ampunan?sebegitu marahnya eun hwa dengan oppa? Apakah oppa tidak bisa dimaafkan? '_ aku ingat dia membujukku dengan kata-kata yang sangat dewasa. Dan dengan polosnya aku menjawab.

 _'aku tidak akan memaafkan oppa karena oppa pasti akan melakukan kesalah lagi dan mengulangi ingkar janji'._

 _Flashback end._

Hanya itu ingatan kecil tentang sehun oppa atau bisa jadi sehun ajushi ku yang kini menjadi suami sementaraku. Andai mungkin aku yang sekarang masih bodoh dan polos, aku dengan bodohnya menurut tapi ini kang eun hwa si kejam dari seoul high school. aku tersenyum kecil sambil memakai haedphone, berjalan pasti menuju pintu gerbang sekolahku. Ini eun hwa yang baru yang 1 tahun ini tak kau kenali oppa jadi jangan berlagak bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Maaf kan aku unnie aku tidak bisa memaafkan untuk yang satu ini. Setelah kalah berkali-kali aku kini akan membuat kalian merasakan betapa sakitnya dipaksa bertahan. 'aku bukan orang yang pandai berbaik hati'. Neraka mu dimulai sekarang kim sehun!.

TBC

Dr. Etina Thank buat sarannya

Buat capter berikutnya akan diusahakan lebih panjang. Soalnya kalau terlalu panjang nanti bahasanya jadi berputar-putar. Soalnya baru belajar menulis.


	4. Chapter 4

WRONG CHOICE!

Perang antara kami tak akan pernah berhenti.

Meski aku mencoba mengerti dia tapi semua seakan akan

Tidak pernah benar dimatanya. Setelah hari ini

Aku tak pernah membayangkan sampai kapan ini akan berakhir.

Kim sehun

* * *

Cast:

Kim sehun ( oh sehun)

Kang eun hwa ( OC)

Han yun jin

(oppa kesayangan eun hwa)

tuan kang ( ayah eun hwa )

Kang hye hwa (unnienya eun hwa)

Genre:

Romance, drama, hurt dll

Rate: T to M

* * *

Part 4: the absolute hater

Tak perduli waktu kebencian ku melebihi ketakutanku

Akan kesakitan, tapi aku lebih memilih terluka hingga berdarah untuk

Menghapus rasa benciku. Lihat saja saat aku bertekat

Kau akan merasakan tersiksanya aku dengan semua sikapmu.

* * *

Eun hwa pov:

Aku terduduk lemas, lintasan sedang basah jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan test drive mesin baru kami. Teman satu tim ku terlihat sibuk mengecek mesin yang gagal kami uji cobahari ini.

 _' eun hwa, besok kita masih bisa mengujinya. Jadi hari ini kamu bisa pulang'_ kata leader timku. Han yun jin, ketua tim balap mobil kami.

 _' tapi oppa? Aku belum mau pulang'_

Ia tersenyum melihat keengananku untuk pulang,

 _'ini sudah hampir malam, anak sekolah dilarang berkeliaran'_ ucapnya sambil meraih jaket kulitnya.

 _'ku antar'_ katanya dengan enteng, ditangannya sudah tergengam kunci mobilku.

 _'oppa aku sudah besar! '_ teriakku tak terima.

Ia Tertawa keras melihatku berlarian mengejarnya.

 _' awas kau! '_ .

Hujan turun lagi, untung saja test mobilnya tidak jadi. Mobilku perlahan masuk keparkiran apartemen yang satu minggu ini ku tempati.

 _'oke thank tumpangannya, dan ini kunci mobilmu'_ ucap kak yun jin lembut. Diusap kepalaku pelan.

Han yun jin adalah sahabat juga oppa yang terbaik untukku. Umurnya lebih 6 tahun dariku, aku mengenalnya sudah sekitar 13 tahun lalu. Dia teman ku main gokart apabila sehun oppa tidak ada. Dia yang selalu menjemputku kerumah dan akan mengantar saat pulangnya. Keluargaku pun sangat mengenalnya, yun jin oppa yang mengantikan peran kakak yang baik untuk ku. Peran yang tak bisa diemban unnie ku atau pun sehun oppa.

 _'kau menyabotase mobilku oppa'_ ucapku tak terima. Ia tertawa renyah, seperti kali ini ia tak pernah benar-benar merelakan aku untuk mengendarai sendiri.

 _'memang SIMmu sudah keluar? '_ tanyannya. Aku memberenggut tak terima.

 _'aku sudah 18 tahun oppa, dan simku sudah keluar. Jadi berhenti menjadi sopir dadakanku'_ tuturku panjang.

Ia tertawa lagi, oppaku yang satu ini pasti sedang memandangku lucu. Aku melangkah dengan gusar, menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kasar. Terkadang sikap overprotektifnya membuatku jengkel. Aku selalu berbagi cerita dengan oppa apapun itu, tapi bukan Rahasia besar ini,.pernikahanku,aku merahasiakannya oppa. maafkan aku oppa, batinku sedih.

 _' darimana saja kau anak bawah umur? '_ aku kenal nada suara mengejek itu, mood jelekku semakin jelek saja. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berjalan cepat. Tidak sudi harus jalan dengan ajushi-ajushi. Kalian tahu kenapa aku selalu menganggapnya ajushi, karena umurnya 10 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan juga karena aku menbencinya.

 _'ya anak nakal, kau mengabaikanku!'_ suaranya memenuhi lorong, oh tidak! Aku harus sampai kamar secepatnya. Dengan setengah berlari aku mencapai pintu.

Pukul 10 malam, setelah tertidur 1 jam lamanya aku terbangun mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang tak manusiawi.

 _'apa? '_ tanyaku malas, ku lihat pelakunya dengan malas.

 _' ayo aku ingin bicara sekarang'_ katanya tegas sambil mencekal lenganku kuat dan menyeretku ke ruang tamu.

Dengan tidak baiknya ajushi satu ini, aku dihentakkan keras ke sofa. Aku menyeringgit tidak terima. Tapi sebelum aku hendak protes dia sudah dengan cepat menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan gilanya.

 _'apa-apaan ini eun hwa-shi? '_ tanyanya keras dengan melempar surat keatas meja. Aku meliriknya sebentar.

 _'memangnya apa?'_ tanyaku balik tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dia mengerang marah, diambil surat itu lalu disobek ujungnya. Dan dibentangkan didepan mukaku.

 _'oh surat panggilan dari sekolah ya.'_ dengan enteng aku menjawabnya.

Wajah sehun terlihat menahan kesal, ia jengkel sekali dengan sikap ku.

 _'kenapa denganmu kemana saja 4 hari eun hwa, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? '_ tanyanya geram. Aku menghela nafas malas sekali lagi.

 _'aku sedang malas'_ jawabku sekenanya.

 _'kenapa kamu bar-bar sekali, kamu ini perempuan eun hwa. Kemana aja sopan santun mu, berhenti bergaul dengan anak jalanan itu'_ teriak sehun yang sangat Tidak berperasaan.

Aku tersinggung, sangat tersinggung. Seluruh mukaku menjadi merah, siapa dia berani menilai pergaulanku.

 _'berhenti menilaiku! Kau tak pantas menilaiku dengan mulutmu itu!_

 _Kau dan segala kesempurnaanmu jangan pernah kau sandingkan, berharaplah putrimu yang sempurna itu segera kembali jadi kau tak perlu melihatku'_ teriakku tak terima. Tanpa menunggu responnya aku berlari kekamar.

Ku kunci pintu kamar dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu, ya aku tau sehun dan mulut jahatnya selalu melukai harga diriku. Entah mengapa aku pasti terluka setiap saat dia berucap tentang kekurangan ku yang seakan akan menunjukkan betapa rendahnya aku. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Mommy aku ingin pulang? Ucapku disela isakan tangisku yang semakin mengeras.

Eun hwa end pov.

Sehun pov:

Aku mengerang kesal, astaga aku salah bicara lagi dan sekali lagi kami harus bertengkar kembali. Eun hwa sangat sensitif dan aku melupakannya, dari sini pun aku mendengar suara tangisnya yang tak henti-henti. Aku mengusap wajahku kesal, anak itu selalu menguji kesabaranku. Aku tak habis fikir kenapa anak itu sangat membenciku padahal dulu dia tidak akan pernah lepas dari ku. Sejak 1 tahun kebelakang hubungan kami merenggang parah. Dan ditambah pernikahan yang tak seharusnya di lakoninya pun memperburuk citraku dimatanya.

Andai dia tau aku pun terpaksa melakukan pernikahan bisnis ini. Entah kemana hye hwa berada, aku melakukan ini karena perjanjian kedua keluarga kami awalnya. Kalau bukan karena sikap keras kepala kakek ku pasti aku menunda pernikahan ini. Menunggu hye wa kembali seperti tuan kang mau. Tapi apa mau dikata kakek ku jatuh sakit saat aku menyatakan akan mengundur pernikahan kami. Mengancam akan membatalkan semau kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan tuan kang dan akhirnya aku harus mengorbankan perasaan ku dan menjadikan eun hwa pihak yang dirugikan juga. Maafkan kami eun hwa batin ku pelan.

Dengan sisa sisa kewarasan ku untuk tidak mendobrak kamar eun hwa dan menyeretnya untuk berhenti menangis aku berjalan menuju dapur. Mendinginkan kepalaku dengan sekaleng bir untuk meredakan kekesalan dan rasa bersalahku.

'Dia akan semakin menghindariku besok' gumamku pelan.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di lipatan tanganku. Sekilas aku masih mendengarkan suara sesenggukan dari lantai atas, dari kamar eun hwa.

TBC...

huffft... 😇 Akhirnya rampung juga. Aku bingung mau buat sehun jahat atau enggak ya?😕 Galau... Kalau gitu aku bertapa dulu dech... 🙏Sambil reader-nim membaca story ku yang banyak kurangnya.. 😉


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong choice!

meski besok akan datang dan

tidak memberiku harapan apapun.

Aku pastikan semua ini jadi rahasiaku sendiri

Kang Eun hwa

* * *

Cast:

Kim sehun ( oh sehun)

Kang eun hwa ( OC)

Han yun jin

(oppa kesayangan eun hwa)

tuan kang ( ayah eun hwa )

Kang hye hwa (unnienya eun hwa)

Mr. Han ( guru private eun hwa)

Genre:

Romance, drama, hurt dll

Rate: T to M

* * *

Part 5: hate me! Why you always hate me

Aku tidak mengerti

Dan aku tak bisa faham kenapa

Tidak ada alasan yang bisa aku rangkai

Kebencian mu dan segala tingkah aneh mu

Membuatku berfikir apa aku yang salah?

Iya salah memahamimu!

* * *

Sehun pov:

Hari menjelang pagi tapi mataku belum juga mau terpejam.

Sialan! Desahku kesal, ku lirik jam dinding yang bergantung diatas meja kerjaku.

Astaga ini jam 4 pagi, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit dan aku belum memejamkan mata sedikit pun. Ku tutup laptopku dan segera beranjak untuk mengistirahatkan badan lelahku. Sejenak aku melirik lantai dua dimana kamar eun hwa berada. Aku termanggu cukup lama, banyak hal yang tiba-tiba berkecambuk dihatiku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Eun hwa turun tanpa memperdulikan aku. Melewatiku begitu saja menuju dapur. Dengan kesal aku mengikutinya, ku lihat dia membuka lemari es mengambil sekaleng jus buah kesukaannya kalau aku tidak salah. Meneguk habis minuman instan itu dan pergi begitu saja. Sekali lagi aku harus merasa sangat dibenci, aku tau kami akan seperti ini seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tak tau sampai kapan kami akan saling berdiam diri seperti ini.

Entah kenapa jika mengingatnya rasa marah ku seakan tersulut, dengan langkah lebar ku menyusulnya..

 _'berhenti! Kita perlu bicara'_ ucapku pelan. Mati-matian aku menekan nada suara ku agar terlihat sewajarnya. Gadis itu hanya mendelikkan mata tajamnya tanpa berkomentar, dapat ku lihat mata yang setiap saat itu memancarkan sorot tajam itu membengkak dan di slubungi lingkaran hitam. Gadis ini tidak tidur ternyata'batinku. Wajah judes yang seakan terlihat setiap hari itu hilang sudah. Raut wajah lelah dan putus asa mengantung nyata diwajah ayu nya. Cukup lama aku mengamati wajah polos tanpa make up ini tanpa ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Ia hanya menatap ku dengan mata sedih dan penuh keperihan. Di sudut matanya mulai muncul sulur sulur air mata yang menganak pinak,

 _'kenapa kau menangis? '_ aku tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang amat jarang ku ucapkan. Tangan ku terulur menghapus jejak air mata yang tidak ada berhenti.

 _'kenapa aku selalu terlihat sangat jahat padamu? Aku tidak sejahat itu eun hwa'_ ucapku lagi. Aku juga tersiksa dengan percekcokan yang selalu mewarnai pertemuan kami.

 _'berhenti pura-pura baik padaku! '_ ucapnya ketus.

Aku tercenggang, selama ini dia menganggapku bersandiwara saja. Selama 18 tahun aku mengenalnya. Orang pertama yang merengek untuk bisa mengendongnya, apa dia tak mengingat betapa aku dulu sangat menyayanginya. Tanganku terkebal keras, gadis manis yang 15 tahun lalu ku sanjung sanjung telah hilang. Terganti dengan gadis keras kepala yang sangat menyebalkan.

 _'ada apa denganmu? Kemana eun hwa oppa yang dulu? '_ tanyaku gusar. Tanpa sadar ku cengkram kedua lengan kecilnya.

Dia mulai terisak lagi, tapi ia berusaha keras menahannya. Matanya tak bergeser sedikitpun dari pandangan ku. Ia menantang balik tatapan menuduhku,

 _'dia sudah mati 5 tahun lalu kau tau! '_ ucapnya setengah berteriak.

 _'jadi berhenti menganggap ku adik lagi, dan ingat kau sendiri yang menikahiku. Jadi sekarang aku istrimu! '_ sekali lagi ia membuatku tercengang.

Aku kehabisan kata, memang benar aku adalah suaminya secara hukum atau pun agama tapi itu semua hanya perjanjian yang akan habis masa berlakunya.

Kenapa dengan anak ini kufikir dia tidak perduli.

Sehun pov end.

Dua orang bukan, sepasang suami istri masih saling bersitegang. Sang gadis masih saja berpura-pura kuat dengan terus menantang balik semua yang di ucapkan suaminya.

 _'kau menganggapku mudah kan!? '_ suara kecil yang terdengar tersendat-sendat itu mencoba membangun lagi kekuatannya.

 _'aku tak akan melepasmu oppa! Tidak akan pernah'_ ucapnya lagi.

Dan segera ia meninggalkan lelaki tampan itu sendirian.

 _' eun hwa! !'_ teriak lelaki berkulit pale itu dengan keras.

Eun hwa seakan tidak perduli ia berjalan begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Membanting dengan keras pintu kamar dan mengunci diri. Dan sekali lagi suara tangis itu menyelimuti pagi yang masih sunyi ini.

Eun hwa pov:

Pagi ini jalan masih terlalu lenggang, entah mungkin aku yang masih terlalu pagi keluar dari rumah.

Bus yang ku naiki pun masih kosong, kulirik jam tanganku.

Aku mendesah lelah, ini masih sangat pagi'gumamku.

Setelah kemarin aku tidak masuk selama 4 hari aku akhirnya masuk kembali. Suasana yang sama dengan biasanya. Yang agak berbeda adalah sebuah mobil yang sempat tertangkap mataku tadi saat menlintasi parkiran. Bukankan itu mobil sehun'batinku.

Tapi aku tak perduli aku bergegas menuju kelas, untuk mengistirahatkan mataku yang sangat bengkak ini. Kenapa bodoh sekali aku menangis semalaman. Aku menyesalinya,

Saat ini aku duduk di kelas 3 semester akhir, kurang dari 3 bulan aku lulus.

Aku mengambil sekolah kejurusan karena kecintaanku dengan dunia otomotif, pertentangan dari ibu kan seakan hanya angin lalu. Aku dengan keras kepala mendaftar sendiri 3 tahun lalu. Dan ternyata di sekolah ini pesentasi siswa perempuan hanya 0'01%, yang berarti itu hanya aku sendiri.

Aku cukup terkenal karena memang aku satu-satunya wanita dan juga aku salah satu siswa yang sudah tergabung dengan sebuah tim balap mobil resmi. Jangan salah sangka dulu aku bukan driver, aku salah satu angener disana, juga sebelum mobil itu ditest drive sama driver sebenarnya aku orang pertama yang mengujinya. Jadi apa bila tim ku sedang ada jadwal race dengan senang hati aku bolos sekolah, hehehe aku sangat suka saat seperti itu. Seperti 4 hari ini aku terbang ke jepang untuk mengikuti timku yang sedang racing disana. Dan berakhir dengan surat panggilan itu.

Astaga! Aku terlonjak dari dudukku.

Surat panggilan dan mobil sehun diparkiran mobil sekolah, ku berfikir merangkai beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi.

 _'jadi makhluk menyebalkan itu datang kesekolah'_ gumamku tidak jelas.

Aku berdecik tak suka, dia pasti akan membuat hidupku jadi lebih buruk saja nanti.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang. Akibat bolos hampir 4 hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan tugas tugas yang tertinggal. Duduk didalam kelas sendirian ditemani mr. Han yang super killer, membuat bulu kudu ku merinding.

 _'kenapa hari ini yang hadir bukan ayah mu eun hwa shi? Apa dia kakak mu? '_ tanya mr. Han penuh selidik.

Aku mendengus tak suka. Ku angkat kepalaku untuk sekedar bisa menatap matanya.

 _'anda terlaku banyak bertanya mr. Han._

 _Seperti bukan anda saja? '_ ucapku sarkatis.

Kami sudah terkenal pasangan guru dan murid yang tak pernah akur. Beliau tak pernah lelah menghukumku karena kesalahan kecil saja. Dan aku tak pernah jera untuk membuat dia jengkel.

 _'saya sudah selesai mr. Han._

 _Saya undur diri dulu'_ ucapku segera, aku sudah tidak nyaman di tatap dengan mata menyelidik itu.

 _' oh ya eyn hwa shi. Mulai besok kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah lagi, kami akan datang langsung ke rumahmu'_ ucap mr han santai.

Aku Seketika berbalik 'apa? 'batinku tak terima, apa maksudnya ini.

Belum habis rasa tak percaya ku mr han sudah menyahut kembali.

 _'kau bisa tanya langsung pada wali baru bukan nona eun hwa?! '_ ucapnya lagi, tapi terdengar seperti mencandaiku.

Astaga orang gila itu sudah mulai perangnya denganku. Aku mengerang tak suka, aku akan menemuinya.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar aku menyusuri lantai atas gedung SOUND'GOOD. Aku memang sudah biasa kesini tanpa perlu bertanya atau pun meminta persetujuan. Semua pegawai tuan kim sehun yang sombong itu sangat mengenalku.

 _'agashi anda tidak bisa masuk tuan sehun sedang ada tamu'_ ucap sekretarisnya. Aku hanya meliriknya sebentar dan meninggalkan sekretaris hwi diliputi ketakutan.

Ku dorong pintu ruang direktur utama tanpa merasa bersalah, dan astaga didalam sini ada habir setengah lusin pria pria yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan itu menoleh padaku.

 _'lanjutkan saja,anggap aku tak ada._

 _Aku akan langsung masuk kedalam kok'_ dengan langkah super ringan aku menerobos masuk kekamar rehat tersenyum senang, kalian tau kenapa aku senang karena aku cukup tau dia sangat kesal tadi. Rasakan ' batinku.

Oke untuk protes yang dari tadi mengantung di kepalaku sejenak ku lupakan.

Pertama aku ingin tidur dulu saja, aku lelah. Sekalian juga mencarge Batre tubuhku untuk memulai perang dengan sehun nanti.

Sehun pov

Akhirnya perdebatan tadi berakhir, bicara dengan anak anak memang menghabiskan persediaan kesabaranku. Menjadi presdir harus memberi keputusan krusial yang terkadang harus menimbulkan sisi negatif yang lain. Anak anak itu hanya bisa menimbulkan skandal saja. Aku menghela nafas lelah, astaga kemana gadis itu tadi'batinku heran. Tiba-tiba aku teringat seorang tadi menerobos masuk ke ruangan ku. Aku meraih gagang pintu kamar rehatku. Itu satu-satunya tempat yang pasti di datangi eun hwa. Tidak dikunci, kebiasaan yang tak baik. Ku langkahkan kaki menghampiri seonggok gundukan di tengah tempat tidurku. Wajah yang terlelap itu begitu damai, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, ia masih eun hwa yang sama' batinku lagi.

'kenapa kau sangat membenciku? ' tanyaku bermonolog sendiri.

'eun hwa oppa yang manis tidak nakal seperti ini, bukan?

Maafkan oppa jika harus mengambil keputusan ini' ucapku lagi.

Sedikitnya aku tau kenapa anak nakal ini datang menemui ku, dia pasti akan berteriak marah padaku nanti saat dia terbangun. Menuntut alasan dan kebebasannya kembali, tapi aku sudah bertekat kalau saatnya membuat kamu bersikap dewasa.

Aku berbalik menuju pintu, menunggu gadis kecil itu bangun akan lebih baik aku juga ikut istirahat.

TBC...

Hayyyyy... I am back.. Back back..

Hhhhhh akhirnya aku posting juga😰😨

Aku bingung nich mau buat eun hwa benci ke sehun tapi kok jatuhnya aneh ya...

Tapi biar aja, yang penting sehun masih ganteng.. Hehehehe

Reader nim... Selamat membaca


	6. Chapter 6

WRONG CHOICE!

aku bisa menbencimu

Tapi tidak aku dan hatiku

Kan eun hwa

* * *

Cast:

Kim sehun ( oh sehun)

Kang eun hwa ( OC)

Han yun jin

(oppa kesayangan eun hwa)

tuan kang ( ayah eun hwa )

Kang hye hwa (unnienya eun hwa)

Evan lee ( teman eun hwa)

* * *

Genre:

Romance, drama, hurt dll

* * *

Rate: T to M

Part: 6

Dear you, ! Make me mine for you

* * *

Gelap, langit sudah berubah warna. Warna kota pun sudah berganti, lampu lampu kota dan gedung menyembur indah. Sesosok bayangan yang memanjang terpapar lampu jalan berdiri dengan santai menghadap kaca besar dihadapannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat, kenapa anak itu belum bangun juga? Gumamnya heran.

Ia terlihat berbalik dan perlahan melangkah ke pintu kecil disudut ruangannya.

Didalam kamar seorang gadis tidur tanpa dosa, dan tak terlihat terusik.

Sehun pov

Dia tidur tanpa beban, aku tersenyum tipis. Dia pasti akan mengamuk kalau tau aku duduk disebelahnya. Tapi ini sudah cukup malam dan juga aku mulai kelaparan. Masak iya aku meninggalkan dia sendirian. Aku tak sejahat itu, hanya saja eun hwa sudah mengecapku jahat. Entah apapun yang aku lakukan terlihat salah dimatanya.

Ku goyang pundaknya pelan,

'eun hwa ayo bangun' ucapku sambil terus mengoyang-goyangkan badannya.

Dia terusik, mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu. Senyum ku tahan keras di ujung bibir, astaga dia sangat imut kalau begini. Dengan berat ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu bangun dari tidurnya.

'sudah malam? ' gumamnya,

Entah bertanya atau membuat pernyataan, pada dasarnya ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Aku meraih tas dan juga jas almamaternya yang di tinggal begitu saja.

Saat aku menyusulnya dia sedang bersandar di tembok sebelah tombol lift. Terkantuk-kantuk seperti anak kecil, dia masih sama dengan eun Hwa yang dulu.

Aku tersenyum lagi, astaga aku mulai berlebihan senyum hari ini. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya melihat tingkah super imut dari gadis kecil keras kepala ini. Dengan sikap tak perdulinya, ia pura-pura tak melihat ku.

Dia berdiri menghadap sudut dan bergumam tak jelas,

'aku akan menuntut balas, menuntut balas! Aku akan menuntut balas!' aku mendengarnya samar gumaman yang terdengar seperti kutukan itu. Tapi aku malah semakin tergelak.

Dan akhirnya aku di hadiahi deadglare yang sangat mencekam dari sudut lift.

'kau akan mati besok! ' ucapnya keras.

Ia menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, dan aku berusaha menahan tawaku. Dia akan bertambah marah nanti.

Dalam perjalan pulang setelah sempat mampir di fastfood terdekat kami meluncur pulang. Di sebelahku Gadis nakal itu sudah tertidur lagi, tangan lentiknya terjalin satu sama lain. Tidur dengan begitu tenang, ku usap sekilas rambutnya. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudi saat lampu merah sudah berganti hijau. Dan masalah kembali datang saat ia tak kembali tidur setelah terbangun di mobil. Duduk di ujung sofa menatap ku dengan mata yang menyorot tajam, Dan aku menikmati pizza dengan tanpa dosa.

'aku doakan semua potongan pizza utuh itu masuk semua ketenggorakannya' sumpahnya dengan keras.

Aku melempar tatapan heran, ia begitu kesal.

'kau mau? ' tanyaku enteng, aku sebenarnya tau kalau dia sedang kesal. Tapi dia akan merusak mood ku jika harus bertengkar lagi.

Dia mendelik lebih lebar lagi, mulutnya tertutup rapat.

Aku menghela nafas lelah, ku raih tissu basah dan mulai membersihkan rempah rempah ditanganku.

'oke sekarang waktunya tidur dan aku akan bicara besok, aku sangat lelah berdebat selarut ini' ucapku tegas dan tidak diganggu gugat.

Ku usap kepalanya pelan dan ku tinggalkan dia sendiri. Mood ku cukup bagus untuk tidur dan aku tidak akan merusaknya. Demi untuk meladeni anak kecil itu berdebat.

Samar-samaraku mendengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras.

Sehun pov end.

Kamar eun hwa terlihat masih terang, seluruh lampu di kamar itu masih menyala. Padahal gadis itu sudah terlelap. Gorden masih terbuka lebar sehingga lampu lampu gedung lain juga mencampuri warna warna yang terpantul. Jika dilihat sekilas kamar yang ditempatinya begitu minimalis, sangat simple untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

Satu set speaker canggih terkini dan televisi layar lebar teronggok di tengah ruangan. Didepan televisi terbentang karpet tebal dan beberapa bantal besar dengan bentuk mobil. Dan jangan lupa tempat tidur yang terletak di balik meja televisi. Springbed no 2 yang cukup luas untuk gadis mungil seperti eun hwa. Selain itu tidak ada hiasan dinding atau pun foto yang terpajang. Hanya wallpaper warna hitam, silver dan biru tua yang saling tumpang tindih menghiasi seluruh ruangan.

Sehun mendesainnya singkat sebelum gadis itu tinggal dirumahnya. Ia ingin menimbulkan kesan sama dengan kamar eun hwa sebelumnya. Kamar yang simple dan telihat luas, dengan banyak limpahan cahaya yang tak pernah kurang.

Sedangkan eun hwa seakan tidak perduli dengan perhatian kecil seperti itu yang diberikan sehun untuknya. Ia dengan segenap kekeras kepalaannya membuat segala begitu sulit.

Eun hwa pov,

Siang ini aku duduk diam seperti patung di depan tv yang menyiarkan berita entah tak ku pagi sehun masuk kamar ku dengan senampan sarapan di tangannya. Menjelaskan bahwa sampai 3 bulan ke depan ia akan mendatang kan guru private untuk ku. Atau kata lain aku di home schooling sampai ujian sekolah dimulai. Oh! Demi apa yang bisa ku sebut saat sehun dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh kemanapun Tanpa persetujuannya.

Satu jam yang lalu mr han telah pulang, dan kalian tau mr han lah yang di minta sehun untuk mengajarku dirumah. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, meminta bantuan mommy atau pun daddy pasti akan sama saja. Ku yakin mereka akan mendukung apa yang dikatakan oleh menantu kesayangan mereka.

Ponsel ku disita, dan didepan pintu sana berdiri bodyguards yang menjaga pintu seakan aku ini tahanan rumah.

Sehun dengan enteng bilang kalauini hukuman ku karena telah membolos disaat ujian tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

Dengan gusar ku lempar bantal bantal lucu yang tanpa dosa itu kesegala arah.

Astaga, bukan kah ini berlebihan? Aku hanya bolos 4 hari bukan 2 minggu. Oke, aku akan bersabar sampai 3 bulan kedepan, aku harus sabar. Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam bukan. Dia tidak tau berhadapan dengan siapa, aku eun hwa jangan lupakan itu.

Hari cukup sore saat aku turun kelantai bawah, dengan mengenakan hoodie super besar dengan lengan yang menenggelamkan seluruh jari tanganku.

Membuka pintu depan dengan tanpa dosa, di depan pintu dua bodyguart yang sehun utus berdiri dengan gagah.

'anda hendak kemana nona eun hwa? ' tanya seorang berdiri di sebelah kiri pintu.

Aku mendonggak kan kepala untuk sekedar untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

'aku membeli keperluan wanita ajushi' jawabku pasti.

Mereka menyeringitkan alis secara bersamaan.

'kami bisa membelikan untuk nona' sarannya, sepertinya dia menghindari kemungkinan aku kabur. Aku menghela nafas berat, sepertinya misi kali ini lebih berat dari yang aku bayangkan.

'baiklah belikan aku roti tawar untuk wanita sedang haid, yang panjang dan ada sayapnya dan jangan lupa belikan juga untuk nightnya juga' dengan geram ku ucapkan kebutuhanku pada kedua bodyguart yang berdiri menegang mendengar apa yang ingin aku beli.

'lebih baik nona kami antar ke minimarket dan membelinya sendiri' saran mereka akhirnya. Aku menyeringgai senang, ini yang aku harapkan. Dasar bebal, tidak tau dia berurusan dengan siapa.

Di dalam mini market aku mulai mencari hal yang aku inginkan tadi, astaga sebenarnya aku tidak mengada ada. Aku sangat membutuhkannya karena stok ku sudah menipis. Kulirik kedua bodyguart yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk minimarket dengan sesekali menoleh kedalam toko.

Saat perjalanan kesini tadi aku sempat menghubungi salah satu teman sekelas ku. Dan merencanakan acara kabur ini, aku hanya perlu menunggu 5 menit lagi untuk melancarkan rencana. Aku mmmembayar belanjaanku di kasir, dari arah lain ku lihat mobil temanku sudah terparkir dengan cantik. Oke tinggal menunggu esekusi saja

Aku keluar dari toko dengan tenang,

Belanjaanku di ambil dengan segera mengiringku masuk kedalam mobil.

Saat mereka sibuk mwmbuka pintu dan memasukkan belanjaan ku kedalam mobil aku berkelit lari menuju mobil temanku yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilku.

Aku tertawa dengan keras, astaga aku bisa juga mengelabuhi kedua bodyguart suruhan sehun itu. Temanku yang sedang menyetir di sebelahku menyeringit heran.

' memang ada yang lucu ya eun hwa? ' tanyanya heran.

Aku menyeka air mata yang mengatung di ujung mataku. Omg, aku bahagia sekali rasanya.

'tidak lucu tapi itu tadi sangat menegangkan, kapan kapan kita perlu melakukan itu lagi' jawabku dengan enteng sekali lagi dengan tawa yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Temanku mendengus kesal, kami tadi terlibat kejar-kejaran dengan bodyguart sehun. Dan akhirnya kami bisa mengecoh mereka saat melewati gang gang dan juga sempat hampir menerobos lampu lalu lintas saat lampunya mulai berubah merah.

Andai yun jin oppa tau pasti aku diceramahi sepanjang hari.

' van kita langsung ke lintas kan? ' tanyaku.

Evan teman satu kelasku, dia campuran orang kanada dan jepang. Tapi ibunya menetap di korea, jadi akhirnya dia juga ikut tinggal di korea.

Dia adalah teman satu kelas semenjak kelas 1 smk, kami sering bolos bersama. Kami adalah teman setujuan, seperti hari ini kami berangkat ke sirkuit terdekat untuk melihat pertandingan race mobil.

Oh untuk ini pun aku harus melakukan pelarian dulu dari sehun ajhushi gila itu. Tanpa sadar aku menhela nafas berat,

' hey you don't hear me? ' tanya evan kesal,

Aku tersentak kaget,

' sorry... ' jawabku dengan cengiran super lebar di bibirku.

' sana duduk belakang aku akan menjemput kekasihku' dia mengusirku dari kursi depan. Evan memiliki kekasih yang super pencemburu. Dia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

' iya aku mengerti' ucapku kesal. Kami berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mungil di sudut jalan. Evan turun untuk menjembut gadisnya yang sudah menanti didepan pintu.

Entah sekian lama mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

'oh ada eun hwa ternyata' ucap kekasih evan. Oh astaga aku tau kalau dia sangat tidak suka denganku. Tapi ku akui dia sangat pintar bersandiwara. Aku hanya mengedikkan kepala.

'kalian janjian akan nonton juga ya? ' gadis itu memancing masalah saja.

Dengan segera aku menyahut cepat,

'tidak. Aku hanya minta tumpangan' jawabku sekenanya.

Akhirnya gadis itu terdiam, mata nya sesekali melirikku lewat kaca spion dan aku memergokinya. Tiba tiba evan berbicara,

' oh ya eun hwa nanti kamu bisa pulang sendirikan? Aku akan lanjut kencan dengan kekasihku ' ujarnya tanpa dosa,

' kamu menelentarkanku lagi evan! ' teriak ku tak terima.

Dia hanya menyeringgai dari depan.

Anak ini hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan sehun.

Dengan kesal ku tendang kursi depan, dan memasang headset ku sebelum mendengarkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran nanti.

Dan benar saja setelah race berakhir kedua pasang kekasih itu sudah kabur entah kemana. Dan meninggalkan ku di tribun yang mulai sepi ditinggal penonton. Aku menarik hoodie ku sampai menutup kepalaku secara penuh, dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan tribun juga.

Saat aku menaiki bus hari sudah berganti malam, jarak sirkuit dengan apartement sehun cukup jauh. Aku harus berganti dua bus dan satu kereta api, baru bisa pulang. Setelah sekian lama aku naik kendaraan umum lagi, bus yang ku naiki cukup ramai. Syukurlah aku masih mendapatkan tempat duduk. Jika tidak aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku berdiri selama itu. Aku mulai mmenyamankan diri dengan memakai headset yang terselip di kedua telinga aku mulai menutup mata, aku lelah.

Entah setelah sekian menit aku terbangun, suara ribut didepan memaksaku membuka mata. Belum habis kantuk tiba tiba tanganku ditarik paksa.

' saya minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan yang saya timbulkan, saya sudah menemukan adik saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf'

Aku tercenggang cukup lama, dan lelaki di depanku sibuk membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf.

Tangannya masih kokoh mengandeng tanganku,

Semua orang melihat iba padanya dan melirik tajam padaku. Seakan akan adik nakal yang saat merepotkan kakaknya. Dan lihat penampilan yang sangat meyakinkan bukan, kemeja yang tidak rapi lagi dengan dasi yang tak ada bentuknya lagi juga jas mahal yang tak terkancing. Drama sekali lelaki ini, dengan kesal ku hentakkan tangan ku yang di gengamnya. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar aku turun dari bus dan segera lari kearah lain. Aku sangat malu, dia memperlakukanku seperti anak sd.

Tanpa ku sadari air mata ku turun dengan derasnya, aku terisak tanpa berhenti berlari. Aku kesal kenapa dia begitu mudah membuatku terlihat tak berguna, aku sangat membencinya.

'harusnya aku menbencinya' geramku dalam hati.

Aku bisa melakukannya bukan 2 tahun yang lalu, kenapa ini menjadi rumit. Air mata yang membanjiri mata membuat mataku kabur dan dengan tidak elitnya aku tersandung dan membuatku berguling beberapa kali di tangga jalan.

' kenapa kau bodoh sskali sich' suara menyebalkan itu terdengar jelas sekali. Tanpa sadar aku mendongak mencari sumber suara,

Dan yang tertangkap mata ku pertama kali adalah mata yang menyorot tajam dan membuat air mata ku perlahan turun lagi.

TBC...

Hay.! ! Balik balik... Semoga terhibur. Saran dan kritik bisa saya terima kok 😉


End file.
